Her
by writersmoon
Summary: A strange young woman in a red coat keeps on popping in on Sherlock, who keeps telling John to forget about her. John decides to beat Sherlock at his own game, by guessing her identity and who she is to Sherlock. Future Johnlock.
1. First Encounter

**I don't own Sherlock.**

* * *

John sighed as he hurried up the steps to the apartment, carrying several bags at once. Thankfully the door, as always, was open. He hurried into the kitchen to set all the bags down. It then dawned on him that Sherlock hadn't been yelling about his boredom.

John shrugged at took the time to put the groceries away in peace for once. He smiled as he wasn't bombarded with Sherlock's checklist. He had just finished when Sherlock made his appearance. John looked over stunned, mentally slapping himself for thinking how good Sherlock looked.

"What's the occasion?" John asked as Sherlock's phone rang. Sherlock answered it.

"Come on, we have a case," Sherlock commented straightening out his cuffs before grabbing his jacket.

"Is that a new suit?" John asked curiously.

"No," Sherlock replied putting his scarf on.

"So you just don't wear it often," John figured.

"It would appear I'm rubbing off on you," Sherlock commented with a small smile. "Hurry up, it's a gory one." He added with a smile taking off down the stairs. John sighed and grabbed his recently discarded jacket. By the time he got outside Sherlock had already hailed a cab.

"So what's the case?" John questioned slipping into the cab.

"Man found dead, with a 6 inch hole in his chest." Sherlock replied. "No identification, no blood at the scene, and no leads they could pick up on."

"A 6 inch hole?" John asked shocked. Sherlock nodded. "What could do that?"

"I have a few theories," Sherlock replied. John just nodded looking out the window. He left Sherlock to his thoughts.

"It looks like your address is a crime scene," The cabbie commented as the cab came to a stop. "I can drop you somewhere else if you would like." He added.

"It is none of your concern," Sherlock replied opening the door. John followed with a smile while sliding the cabbie the fair.

"Freak," Sally greeted. John sighed attempting to keep his temper under control.

"Where's the body?" Sherlock replied. Sally took off without a word. "You seem upset Donovan, things between you and Anderson not going well?" He asked with a small smile. Sally sent him a glare.

"I'm guessing that has something to do with the woman Anderson is talking to," John commented lightly. Sherlock let out a chuckle.

"Freaks," Sally snorted as Lestrade stepped out of the ally way.

"Sherlock," Lestrade greeted.

"Lestrade, the body?" He asked with a smile.

"Sherlock!" A woman's voice called out. Sherlock turned with a confused look on his face. John turned to see a young woman in a perfectly tailored red coat running over. John couldn't help but smile at the shocked Anderson behind her.

"Sherlock," She added coming to a stop and hugging the tall detective. John noticed for a moment that Sherlock hugged her back briefly before dropping his hands. The woman kissed him on the cheek. John was shocked to feel a pain in his stomach. He ignored it by enjoying the bewildered looks on Anderson and Sally's faces.

"I thought we were meeting at the restaurant," Sherlock commented. John almost laughed out loud by Anderson's jaw dropping.

"I got bored," She replied with a pout. "John, I've heard all about you," She added with a wink towards John.

"I have a case," Sherlock sighed.

"Really, I'll be quite then," The young woman smiled with no intention of leaving.

"Bodies this way," Lestrade commented slowly nodding towards the alley. Sherlock followed him and the young woman fell back next to John.

They both watched as Sherlock circled the body, it did have a large whole through the man's chest allowing them all to see the concrete he was laying on. The area around in under did seem to be clean of blood. After a quick motion from Sherlock, John stepped forward to inspect the body.

"Blunt force trauma to the head, but from the state it was after death. Defensive wounds on the arms and hands, the large hole in his chest would be my guess at cause of death." John commented.

"Any idea at what cause this?" Lestrade asked.

"An incorrectly used ranesur," Sherlock replied.

"A rane-what?" Lestrade asked.

"It's a kind of pole weapon," The young woman commented. "He probably attached it to a hand drill to create the hole." She added before catching Sherlock's glare. "Sorry," She commented closing her mouth.

"Technically speaking it isn't a ranesur unless it is on a pole," Sherlock corrected. "He is a single unemployed smoking drinker; he lives within mile and has been missing for a week."

"But he didn't match any of the reports," Lestrade commented.

"He lives alone so there would be no one to report him missing," John connected. Sherlock nodded moving out of the ally.

"I'd check the nearest unemployment office, ask for anyone who stopped showing up," The young woman commented. John saw Sherlock roll his eyes as they walked off.

"May I ask who that was?" John asked as he struggled to keep up with the taller man's long strides.

"No," Sherlock replied.

"But you're meeting her at a restaurant," John stated. "Like a date," He added.

"Why does it matter?" Sherlock asked. "After all, you've stated many times that you are straight." He snapped.

"Don't worry, he's just cranky I crashed his crime scene," The young woman smiled catching up to him. "I couldn't resist," She added to John.

"Was it really necessary?" Sherlock snapped.

"Yes, did you see Anderson's face?" She smiled. John laughed remembering Anderson's dumbstruck face.

"It was quite amusing," Sherlock smiled throwing his hand out for a cab. "I'll see you at the flat," Sherlock nodded to John as a cab pulled up.

"And I suppose we will be meeting again," The young woman commented with a wave as she slid into the cab after Sherlock. She waved as the cab drove off.

It left John with only two questions. Who the hell was she? And what was she doing with Sherlock?

* * *

**She is an idea that I've been wanting to write down for a while. Since this idea is blocking my other ideas, so here she is. Next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Feel welcome to guess who she is or review!**


	2. Jail

**I don't own Sherlock, or the song mentioned.**

**Chapter Two, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

John sat alone at the flat, waiting for Sherlock to return so he could ask questions about the mysterious young woman. For a moment he wondered if it was what Sherlock felt like when John went out on a date. He then remembered that the man hardly recognized him leaving the flat.

So he started wandering around the flat, attending the cleaning and other things he could hardly do when Sherlock was home. He flipped through the channels on the television, only to find himself missing Sherlock's sarcastic comments. He finally flipped it off, deciding to take a nice long shower without Sherlock busting in with an experiment.

He smiled as he turned the water on taking his time for once. He even let himself sing, something he hadn't done in a while.

"You're singing the wrong notes," Sherlock barked through the door causing the army doctor to jump. "It's 'I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk 500 more' he slides up on the I'lls and then returns to the same note." He informed.

John sighed turning off the water. Singing in the shower was the last thing he wanted Sherlock to catch him doing. He toweled off and headed down into the living room.

"So how did your date go?" John asked. "I take it she is very interesting." He added.

"Depends on the day," Sherlock commented. He must have been home for a while seeing how he was already in his pajamas and blue robe.

"So it was a date," John grinned. Sherlock sighed looking at him.

"No one ever said it was," He snapped. John laughed. "I doubt you'll ever see her again, so you can just forget about it." He added.

"Sherlock, if you took that advice I would still be in a relationship," John commented. Sherlock groaned heading for his bedroom.

The next few weeks passed by, and John almost forgot about the young woman in the red coat. If it wasn't for Sherlock's new habit of disappearing once a week he would have forgotten completely. His mind, however was kept of her and Sherlock's meetings by the normal life of the world's only consulting detective and his blogger.

* * *

"Hurry John!" Sherlock yelled running after their suspect into factory. They paused for a moment, unsure of which way their suspect went. They quickly split up; John only paused for a moment when the machinery surrounding them started. Luckily he saw a flash of movement and chased after it.

He came down a lane and saw the suspect running. John ran faster gaining on the suspect only having to dodge out of the way when the man fired on him. John dove to the ground as something behind him let out a screech that usually gave way to an explosion.

"John, what happened?" Sherlock asked seeing the man on the ground.

"He shot at me and hit the machine," John replied. "I thought it was going to explode." He added.

"Well then we've lost him," Sherlock replied with a sigh.

"Put your hands up," A man yelled. John and Sherlock turned to see a security guard with a stun gun trained on Sherlock.

"That will hardly stop anyone," Sherlock commented turning. "Come on, John hopefully we can pick up his trail." He continued. He had taken two steps before he fell to the ground thrashing around.

John looked over to see that the guard had fired his gun.

"The police are already here, you're pretty stupid to have shown up." The man stuttered reaching for another stun gun on his belt.

"That isn't necessary," John commented holding up his hands. "I'm just going to check if he is okay," He added moving towards Sherlock. He stopped when the guard's finger moved towards the trigger.

He watched as several police officers appeared to place the handcuffs on John and Sherlock. It wasn't until they were in the car John connected what he had heard.

"Tell me how you missed the fact that the Prime Minister was visiting the factory? The same Prime Minister who was recently informed that an assassination attempt would be happen at the same said factory?" John asked Sherlock.

"I didn't," Sherlock replied. "I just didn't deem it relative," He added.

"Great," John snorted. "I take it you'll be calling Mycroft."

"Actually he was the one who told me about the Prime Minister thing," Sherlock replied.

"So he definitely won't be getting us out," John sighed. "Hopefully Lestrade can get us out," He added as they pulled up in front of Scotland Yard. The officer roughly pulled them out of the car and led them to holding.

"We want to speak to Lestrade," John commented as the officer locked the cell. The officer said nothing as he walked off. "Please?" John called after him, before sighing sitting down on the steel bench.

"Lestrade will show up," Sherlock replied taking a seat next to John.

"But when is another matter," John said closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall. He stayed that way for a while, knowing Sherlock would want to be left to his thoughts.

An hour later Sherlock sighed and looked over at John. "John," He sighed.

"Sherlock don't start," John replied. "It's your fault we are here in the first place, so don't complain about being bored." He added.

"But John," Sherlock protested.

"No," John replied as the holding area door opened. "Lestrade, thank God." John greeted.

"John? Sherlock?" He asked confused. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Long story," John sighed. "I take it the officer didn't send you down," He added noticing the suspect he was placing in a cell a few down from him.

"Well then tell me why you're here," Lestrade commented stopping in front of their cell.

"We chased our murderer into a factory, where we were apprehended." Sherlock replied quickly in attempt to avoid the details.

"Wait, are you the two idiots who they said tried to assassinate the Prime Minister?" Lestrade connected.

"We didn't try to kill anyone," John replied. "It's just a big misunderstanding," He added. "Can you get us out?"

"I can try, but you'll probably have to get someone to post bail." Lestrade replied.

"Can you?" John asked hopefully.

"He obviously can't," Sherlock replied with a snort.

"What, why?" John asked.

"He's divorcing his wife, he can't spare the money," Sherlock replied.

"Really?" John asked. Lestrade sighed and gave a slow nod. "I'm sorry." He added. Lestrade just nodded.

"But you really should have seen it coming," Sherlock added. John elbowed him sharply. "My condolences," He grimaced rubbing his side.

"Thanks," Lestrade sighed moving off.

"Do you think he's going to get us out?" Sherlock asked John.

"Not after your comment," John sighed. "I could try Harry but she's probably at work, drunk, or both. We might be here till nightfall. Mycroft is out, Mrs. Hudson might. I wonder what our bail is." He added.

"Mrs. Hudson is at her card tournament, it won't finish until 7. The trail will get cold before then." Sherlock sighed standing up and started pacing.

John slowly started listing people out loud and then realized why they wouldn't.

"I want my phone call," Sherlock suddenly yelled interrupting John's list.

"Who did you think of?" John asked curiously. Sherlock didn't reply as he saw an officer approaching the cell with a cordless phone. He stared at it for a moment before he started dialing. John watched as Sherlock leaned against the bars waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Yes, it's me." Sherlock commented finally. "I'm in jail, I need you to come bail us out." He continued. "Scotland Yard," He added before hanging up handing the phone back to the officer. He sat down assuming his normal thinking pose.

"Who was that?" John asked curiously. Sherlock replied. "Is it the girl in the red coat?" He added. Sherlock looked over.

"I thought I told you to forget about her," He commented.

"I'm not you, I can't just delete things." John replied. "Who is she?"

"None of your concern," Sherlock snapped before falling silent.

"Well the rumors are true," Sally Donovan commented as she and Anderson entered the holding area. "Sherlock Holmes behind bars," She added with a grin as she crossed her arms. "I told you," She added John.

"We didn't kill anyone," John snapped.

"That's what they always say," Anderson commented with a smile towards Sally. She just glared.

"Trouble in paradise?" John asked with a grin.

"Let's not forget who is behind bars," Anderson snapped. "Besides, I could arrange for different cell. I hear there is a drunken murderer here." He added looking around.

"They won't have the pleasure," The young woman with the red coat commented appearing at the door way with an officer. John noticed that upon her arrival, Anderson puffed out his chest and absentmindedly smoothed out his hair. "Andrew right? And Sally" She asked pointing to the two of them.

"Anderson," Anderson corrected.

"You two are free," The officer commented unlocking John and Sherlock's cell. He handed the young woman a clip board to sign before waddling off.

"I can take that," Sally commented with a smile. The young woman returned the smile and handed her a clip board.

"Sherlock," She added with a look. Sherlock sighed and moved past her, she followed.

"What is her name?" John asked pausing for a moment.

"You don't know who she is?" Sally asked. John nodded slowly. "That makes two of us." Sally sighed showing him the clip board. The only part of her signature that was legible was a large E.

"You have a crush on her, do you know anything?" John asked Anderson. "You were talking to her at that crime scene a while back."

"I don't have a crush!" Anderson snapped.

"Then you always puff out your chest and check your hair when a woman walks into the room?" John replied; out of the corner of his eye he saw Sally bite back a laugh.

"No, she didn't say anything that could tell us who she is," Anderson commented.

"If we work together we'll get farther," Sally commented. John looked at her shocked. "Only to find out who she is," She added.

"Fine," John nodded as they moved out of the holding area. John looked around to see Sherlock discussing something with the young woman. He hurried over to catch the end of their conversation.

"I'll see you this weekend," The young woman smiled. "John," She added with a nod to the army doctor before walking.

"So you're having your girlfriend is bailing us out now." John commented lightly.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Sherlock snapped leading the way out of Scotland Yard.

"But you two have been going on dates," John added.

"Why does it matter?" Sherlock asked turning to face him. "Do you wish to date her yourself? I know Anderson does."

"Oh God no," John commented. "I didn't even think of it, of her that way."

"Really?" Sherlock asked his eyes narrowing. "Why not?"

"I don't know, it just didn't cross my mind," John replied. "Don't distract me from my questions." He added.

"You have no physical attraction to her?" Sherlock asked curious. John noticed that the man immediately started analyzing him.

"I don't know, I guess she's pretty." John replied. "I never considered it." He added confused. "Why are you asking this?"

"Strange," Sherlock commented ignoring John's question. "Come on we need to pick up the trial." He added spinning and walking off.

John followed realizing that Sherlock had distracted him from his questions once again.

* * *

** Another chapter done! The next one might take a bit longer to write. The song (that I don't own) Is '500 Miles' by the Proclaimers**

**Feel welcome to leave a review! **


	3. Drugged

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The assassination attempt charges, after John convinced Sherlock, were dropped after a quick call to Mycroft. John's life returned to normal, well as normal as it could get with a Sherlock who was angry because he had to call Mycroft. Business flowed in as normal.

That regular business led them to chasing a drug lord through the streets at three in the morning the following week.

"Sherlock look out," John yelled pushing the taller man out of the way of a large needle and syringe the drug lord had whipped out. Sherlock due to surprise flew of balance leaving John to deal with the drug lord.

The two danced around, until the drug lord lunged at John. John ducked dealing a blow to the man's stomach. He fell back and his grip on the syringe changed. John didn't have long to dwell on it as the man lunged again. John ducked again charging the man's stomach and picking him up of the ground. The drug lord grabbed the bottom of John's jacket, his finger nails digging into his lower back. John ignored it and dropped the drug lord. The drug lord straightened up just in time to receive a head butt from John.

"Nice work," Sherlock commented as John looked at the fallen drug lord.

"No help to you," John laughed.

"I'll text Lestrade," Sherlock commented pulling out his phone.

"Tell Lestrade," John giggled.

"Why is that funny?" Sherlock asked. He was met by another burst of giggles from John. "John how are you feeling?"

"Fine," John giggled. "Never been better," He added turning.

"John, I don't mean to alarm you but you have a very large syringe in your backside." Sherlock pointed.

"Look at that," John laughed pulling it out. "That is a large amount of drugs," He laughed again moving over to Sherlock.

"I don't think this is very funny John," Sherlock commented.

"It isn't," John replied trying to make a straight face. It was ruined by a large surge of giggles. "Come off it cheekbones," He continued. "I'm fine," He added. His statement was contradicted by his legs giving out. "Whoa," He laughed clutching to Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock reached out to check John's pulse and look at his eyes.

"I think it wise to find somewhere for you to sleep the effects off," Sherlock commented. "Come on," He added as he started leading John towards the street.

"No," John said pushing away. "We got to make sure he goes to jaily jail," John said pointing to the knocked out Drug Lord.

"John, I think it would be better if we get you inside and let you lay down," Sherlock replied grabbing John's arm.

"No," John protested pulling his arm out of Sherlock's grasp. "We have to make sure he goes to jail." He added suddenly dropping to the ground, and Sherlock couldn't decide if it was because his legs gave out or a way to prevent it.

"John, be reasonable." Sherlock said slowly. John crossed his arms and pouted.

"Make me," John replied sticking out his tongue. He jumped as the drug lord moved. He lashed out knocking the man out before he could fully wake up. "Bad man," He pouted wagging his finger.

pouted sitting down on the ground before his legs could give out again. "Make me," He added sticking out his tongue. He gave the drug lord another whack when he began to wake up again. "Bad man," He pouted crossing his arms. "Somebody is in trouble," He giggled hearing sirens in the distance.

"Yes, he is," Sherlock said pointing to the drug lord. "Now can we go?" He added.

"No, he has to be in the police car," John replied suddenly jumping up.

"Alright then, we'll wait for the police," Sherlock sighed eyeing the army doctor.

"Yay!" John yelled sticking his hands up in the air as the two waited for the approaching police car.

* * *

"Ow," John groaned as he came too. He felt his hand drop something warm as he went to rub his eyes. He opened his eyes only snap them closed again with a groan.

"John?" A soft voice asked. "Give it a minute," It continued removing his hands from his eyes. The voice continued to count down, when it hit zero John slowly opened his eyes.

"Sherlock?"John asked as objects began returning to their natural forms. "What happened?"

"Depends, what do you remember?" Sherlock replied studying John's face.

"Um, chasing a drug lord." John thought out loud. "I was drugged, and then I knocked the drug lord out again. Everything after that is a blur," He added checking his pulse thankfully finding it normal. "Where am I?" He added looking around. He went push himself up, but Sherlock stopped him

"You aren't going to want to do that," Sherlock replied. "It won't be pleasant. "

"How do you know this?" John asked listening to Sherlock.

"I might have used this drug before. The state it induces is different, but I imagine that the after effects are virtually the same." Sherlock replied looking away from John. "Here," He added handing John a glass of water.

"Did I do anything stupid?" John asked before taking a sip of water.

"Define stupid," Sherlock replied with a smile.

"I did do something stupid," John groaned covering his eyes. "Why is it whenever I can't remember it, it is stupid."

"The man awakes," A cheery voice cut through John's self loathing. John uncovered his eyes looking at Sherlock confused. He in return just sighed. "Over here," The voice said. John turned his head to see the young woman in the red coat, this time without her coat.

"The woman in the red jacket," John replied.

"That's quite a long title," The young woman replied with a laugh. "You can just call me El from now on." She added with a smile.

"El, then," John replied awkwardly.

"You are probably okay to sit up now." Sherlock commented moving to help John sit up. John groaned slightly. He swung his feet down and leaned slightly on his knees. Making sure nothing was going to come up, or move he looked up.

"So El, this is your place?" John asked looking around. It was a large loft area, with a lot of light streaming in. There was a large section to the far right with several book cases, a stair case ran up the middle to what John guessed was a bedroom. Next to the book section was a kitchen, then the sitting area where they all stood. El nodded.

"Are those targets?" John asked looking to the left where there were four large targets that had various weapons sticking out of them.

"Yes," El replied simply. "And before you ask, yes." She added shooting down John's next question.

"How did I get here?" John asked.

"Sherlock carried you in," El replied with a smile. Sherlock made an odd cough. "I can call you two a cab." She added quickly before moving off.

"Why do I have a feeling I've missed something?" John asked seeing the exchange.

"Don't worry," Sherlock replied taking John's empty glass. "Do you think you can stand?" He asked.

"Yes," John said pushing himself up. He paused for a moment waiting until the black spots stopped appearing. "I'm fine," He smiled in reply to Sherlock's look. "What time is it?"

"Just about noon," Sherlock replied.

"I wasn't out for too long then," John sighed gratefully.

"It's the 16th," Sherlock commented lightly. John groaned again.

"Your cab is summoned," El commented coming back. "Catch," She added tossing Sherlock a USB drive. He pocketed it before moving over to grab his jacket.

"Thank you, I suppose," John commented to El looking around to find his own jacket over the back of the sofa. He grabbed it.

"Just don't make it a habit," El warned. "I do have work to do," She added turning and heading for the stairs. Leaving John and Sherlock to let themselves out into the sunshine.

"How far away is this from where we caught that drug lord?" John asked looking around at the large buildings.

"Six or seven blocks," Sherlock replied.

"And you carried me that far?" John asked astonished.

"Well you stumbled for a few, and then danced," Sherlock replied with a small smile.

"Forget I asked," John groaned. "This is mostly commercial," John commented.

"So?"Sherlock asked.

"So what is your girlfriend doing living here?" John asked.

"Again, she isn't my girlfriend." Sherlock replied. "And why should I care?" He added. "It doesn't affect me." He added.

"Is she part of your homeless network?" John asked.

"John, she has a house," Sherlock replied. "She's hardly homeless."

"An expert then; like your graffiti artist." John guessed. Sherlock just laughed. "Am I getting closer?"

"At this rate you're never going to guess it," Sherlock replied as the cab rolled up.

"You boys have a young lady call you a cab?" The cabbie called out.

"We did," Sherlock replied opening the back door and slipping in.

"Should I try guessing her name then?" John replied. "Elizabeth? Ella? Eleanor? Elise?" He started listing as he went to get into the cab.

"If you are going to that all the way home, you can get your own cab." Sherlock said stopping John from entering.

"I'll shut up," John replied noticing the lack of traffic. Sherlock moved letting John slip into the cab.

"It was none of those names," Sherlock added with a small smile. John looked over to find Sherlock looking out the window with a small smirk.

"You think I won't figure this out," John commented.

"No, I know you won't figure this out." Sherlock grinned.

"For once, I am going to make you eat your words," John replied.

"I'd like to see you try." Sherlock replied.

* * *

** Done! It's a bit shorter than the others, but I didn't want to start the next segment and have a super long chapter. I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	4. Stitches

**You know it, I don't own it. If you don't know it, then I don't own Sherlock. **

**Another quick chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"She lives in a commercial district," John commented into the phone. "Check around where that drug lord was picked up. I've got to go," He added snapping his phone shut as he heard Sherlock coming down the hallway. He flipped a page in his book. "Meeting up with El?" John asked eyeing Sherlock's suit.

"No, what makes you ask that?" Sherlock replied moving over to the window. "Or is it another attempt to make me 'eat my words'?" Sherlock asked picking up his violin with a small smirk.

"How long have you two known each other?" John asked.

"I'm not going to just give you answers John," Sherlock replied setting the violin down to fiddle with his bow. "You've made your challenge, so I won't be giving you any advice," He added with a flick of his bow.

"Then what was on that USB drive?" John asked. Sherlock looked startled at the sudden change in the subject.

"Why does it matter?" Sherlock asked with a small smile.

"Because it is still in your pocket," John replied. "And you've switched suits, so I must be something important."

"I am- what is the phrase, 'rubbing' off on you," Sherlock smirked picking up his violin.

"You didn't answer my question," John commented.

"Why were you looking?" Sherlock replied. John stuttered for a moment, before turning back to his book. He caught the reflection of Sherlock's grin out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it as Sherlock started playing a simple scale.

John's eyes focused on his book, but his mind was elsewhere. Half of it was curious to what exactly he did while under the drug's effects, however he flash backed to learning about the first time he was drunk. He hadn't found a stolen pony with a safety cone taped to his head, so he hoped the drug wasn't nearly as embarrassing.

The other half of his brain thought about El. He knew her name started with E, and assumed the second letter was an L due to her nickname. He was leaning towards the idea that she was wealthy, due to her tailored coat and expensive looking loft. For a moment he wondered if Mycroft my know something about her, but for that information he would have to offer something in return, which he didn't have.

Then he mentally kicked himself, he should have checked the mail on the table for a name. He sighed, he would have to hope that Donovan found something. He felt odd working with the woman that called his best friend a freak, but his curiosity overwhelmed the strange feeling.

He looked up at Sherlock, it was clear that the detective wouldn't give him any information. Then John smiled realizing the best course of action to woud be to stop asking. If Sherlock thought he had lost interest he might drop his guard and let something slip.

So John smiled and snapped his book shut. "Tea?" He asked. Sherlock was too focused on his violin to reply. John didn't recognize the piece, he wondered for a moment what Sherlock was thinking about. The idea vanished as the kettle boiled, he had just poured it when he felt a buzz in his pocket.

He took his tea and retreated to his room.

"Did you find anything?" John asked redialing the number.

"There are only 5 buildings that are not commercial in that area. None of them are owned by anyone with first name started with an E. Only one of them is rented, to an Ina Stead." Sally replied.

"That must be her, probably an alias," John replied grabbing a note book and scratching the name down.

"A very public one," Sally replied. "Ina Stead is a well known author. There's a biography on her page, I'm assuming that it is all fake. I sent it to you just in case. That's all I've got," She finished hanging up.

John returned his phone to his pocket as he pulled out his laptop to read the biography. It was a simple one, stating how long she had been writing, another random fact, and that she had two goldfish. The only proof that connected Ina Stead to El was the smiling photograph. A few web searches later revealed the same details.

"So she is a writer," John mused as he started making a list of everything he had found. "Well it's a start," He added staring at his page of notes. He placed the notebook in his bedside table and returned the laptop to its place. He grabbed his now empty tea mug and headed down the stairs.

"Sherlock?" He called out no longer hearing the violin. He stepped into the living room, seeing that the tall man was gone. He checked the rest of the flat, finding him nowhere. "Maybe he was going to met with her," He mused pulling out his cell phone.

_Not in horrible danger, are you?- JW_. He texted just in case. After a few nervous minutes he received a text.

_Mad I didn't invite you?-SH_

_ No I'm not- SH _

John breathed out a sigh of relief after reading the second text. He slipped the phone back in his pocket. He looked at the flat, still getting use to having it to himself on occasions. Then out of curiosity he moved over to the bookshelves. He read the names of the spines, smiling when he saw 'Stead' printed on one.

John pulled out the book and laughed.

"A mystery writer," He said sitting down. He opened and was met with a smile note on the back of the cover.

_Sherlock_

_Thank you_

_El_

John flipped to the first chapter. He was only about a page in when he noticed a small notation. He noticed another on the opposite page. He flipped through a few more pages to find more notations. Sherlock must have gone through the entire book, correcting whatever he deemed incorrect. John laughed returning to the beginning.

"He always has to correct you," El's voice laughed. John jumped turning to see her leaning against the door way. "How good are you at stitches?"

"Pardon?" John asked confused.

"Stitches," El repeated. "Can you do them?" She added.

"Yes, but I'm not sure why it's relevant," John replied.

"Thank God, I hate hospitals," El commented opening her jacket. John jumped when he saw the red stain seeping through her shirt.

"What on earth happened?" John asked staring at the red patch.

"It's a long story," El replied. "Just stitch me up," She added moving over to sit down on the coffee table.

"You should really go to a hospital," John protested

"Just shut up and stitch," El snapped pulling up the side of her shirt. John sighed and grabbed his kit, knowing he rarely won any conversation about going to a hospital.

"How exactly did this happen?" John asked as he wiped away the blood.

"Not really important," El replied. "So you're reading my book," She smiled with a nod to the book John had dropped.

"I have a challenge with Sherlock," John replied.

"Guess who I am," El smiled taking a stab in the dark.

"Bingo," John replied. "I figured that reading your book wouldn't hurt my chances." He added.

"Then I won't give anything away." She added with a wink. "About myself or the story," She clarified before hissing slightly as John started his first stitch. An awkward silence descended on the flat as John did his work.

"Done," John commented once he had finished.

"Great," El smiled. "Don't tell Sherlock I was here," She added standing up dropping her shirt back down.

"You know, I thought you were the one he left for," John said as he started cleaning up.

"Nope, I just waited until he left in the black car," El replied mysteriously. John sighed, Mycroft, Sherlock probably wasn't going to be in a good mood once he returned.

"Hold on, you waited for Sherlock to leave to receive medical attention? Why didn't you just go to a Hospital?" John asked. "It would have been faster."

"I've done weirder things," El replied. "Besides this way I don't have to answer questions."

"I don't know if I should feel good or bad about that," John mused. El smiled shrugging her red jacket back on.

"Thank you by the way," She commented. "Sherlock always did have a great taste in men," She added with a wink before hurrying off down the steps.

"We aren't a couple," John called after her. "Not that anyone cares," He added with a sigh.

* * *

** Done! Hope you enjoyed it, not sure how long it will take to write the next chapter. Reviews always welcomed.**


	5. Violins and Cell Phones

**I don't own Sherlock!**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

John turned cleaning up the slight mess that had been produced. He scrubbed his hands before returning to his chair picking up the book. He had gotten a few pages in before he heard another set of footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked up as Sherlock entered.

John started cleaning up the slight mess that had been produced. He was just sitting down as he heard another set of footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked up just as Sherlock entered.

"John," He nodded.

"How was Mycroft?" John asked flipping the page in his book.

"He was Mycroft," Sherlock replied while removing his coat. "I don't suppose Lestrade will have another case," He added pacing over to the window. "What are you reading?" He asked, his eyes zeroing in on the book.

"A book by an Ina Stead," John replied holding up the cover so Sherlock could see. "Sound familiar?" He added. A wide grin spread across his face as he saw Sherlock's mind make the connection leaving a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Of course," He replied with a small smile. "The ending is very predictable," He added.

"Is it? Guess I'll just have to read and find out," John replied. He looked down at the book, a huge smile still stuck on his face. It was rare to see a slight look of shock on Sherlock's face, and John enjoyed knowing he had put it there.

Sherlock moved over to his violin picking up where he had left off. He continued to play the violin frequently over the next week, playing pieces that John had never heard him play before. John had also come home several times to find him spread out on the couch, wearing more than one nicotine patch. John decided he must have something on his mind, seeing how they were case less.

John had no more luck over the next week, all of his leads were either to vague to follow up on, or turned into dead ends. Every morning when John shuffled down the stairs, Sherlock would look over with an annoying little smirk and ask how John's search was going. Each morning the just awakened John would glare and mutter something under his breath as he prepared his first cup of tea and breakfast.

It was exactly a week after John's drug experience when he shuffled down the stairs and was met by his mug filled with still steaming tea. He paused, his head turning slightly to the side as he stared at it in confusion. He took several steps forward and peered into the living room. He was met by Sherlock, who also had a cup of still steaming tea next to him, on John's laptop.

"Is this for me?" John asked turning back to his mug.

"Is there someone else who uses that mug?" Sherlock replied not even bothering to look up from what he was typing.

"Thank you?" John commented as he picked up his mug. He stared at it for a moment, sniffing it slightly ruling several poisons and several other strange things Sherlock had put in his tea before. He slowly took a small sip, his taste buds racing to identify anything that wasn't tea. Shockingly he tasted nothing, just a normal cup of tea.

"So what are you doing with my laptop today?" John asked picking up a new newspaper and sitting down.

"It isn't important," Sherlock replied.

"Just don't do something illegal, because then it will be traced back to me," John warned. For a moment he thought he saw a grin on Sherlock's face. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention on the newspaper.

John looked away when he heard Sherlock's phone. He turned his attention back to the paper, determined to ignore it.

"Phone," Sherlock commented his attention still on the laptop.

"Where is it?" John sighed standing up. He knew if he didn't get it, he would be plagued by the annoying ringing.

"Pocket," Sherlock replied.

"Of course it is," John sighed walking over to where Sherlock's suit jacket hung on the back of his chair. "It isn't in here," He commented after checking all the pockets.

"Other pocket," Sherlock replied continuing to type. John groaned reaching into Sherlock's pant pocket, answering it and putting to Sherlock's ear. "Yes?" Sherlock commented. "I see, I'll send John." He finished.

"I'll go get dressed," John sighed heading for the stairs. He came back down, Sherlock's attention still trained on the laptop.

"Don't we have a case?" John asked, shocked not to find the detective pacing the room impatiently.

"Mycroft," Sherlock snorted in reply. "Go talk to him, I'll work it from here," He added with a wave.

"Great," John replied heading down the stairs. He hoped that this didn't turn into him carrying a laptop around London. He pulled open the door just in time to see a black car roll up. He pulled open the door and slid into the back.

"Hel-" John trailed off shocked at finding the black car empty. He looked around for a moment, before nervously tapping his fingers on his knees. He watched London fly by before the car pulled up in front of a familiar building.

John awkwardly entered the quite sitting room; he pressed the button and nodded nervously to the stares he received. Finally a man appeared to lead him off to Mycroft's office.

He was shocked to find it empty. His fingers tapped nervously on his knees as the car drove off through London. He moved into the quite sitting room and pressed the button on the wall. A man appeared to lead him off into a building.

"John," Mycroft greeted as he entered the office.

"Sherlock said you had a case?" John replied with a smile.

"Did he?" Mycroft replied curiously. John almost groaned when he heard the surprise in Mycroft's voice.

"Not exactly, I just assumed," John groaned. "You don't know why I'm here, do you?" He added.

"Your guess would be as good as mine," Mycroft replied with a small smile.

"This is one of his experiments," John sighed turning towards the door. Then a thought passed through his head. "You know all of," John paused searching for a good word. "Sherlock's acquaintances, right?"

"Of course," Mycroft replied.

"So would you happen to know of a young woman named El?" John asked hopefully.

"El?" Mycroft thought."Not that I can think of," He added with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a challenge between Sherlock and I," John replied. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"Sherlock will be Sherlock," Mycroft replied with a smile. John nodded and headed for the door. He looked at the black car when it clicked. Sherlock had hired the car, he groaned as he slipped into the back seat.

"Very funny Sherlock," John yelled as he hurried up the stairs. He stepped into the flat to see Sherlock searching for something. "What on earth are you doing?" John asked with a sigh.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sherlock snapped back.

"You didn't just make my leave the flat so you could search my room for cigarettes did you?" John realized.

"Don't be dull John, I found them 10 minutes ago," Sherlock replied. "And I have patches remember?"

"Where is that logic when you're bored?" John asked, gaining an exasperated look from the detective. John looked over when Sherlock's phone went off. "Mycroft," He commented reading it off.

"Of course it's Mycroft," Sherlock sighed.

"6 missed calls," John added reading it off the screen.

"You would think he would have given up by now," He added as he started pulling the cushions off the sofa.

"What are you looking for?" John asked again.

"I found this," Sherlock commented stalking over holding a red piece of fuzz up. John's mind immediately flashed back to El's coat.

"Maybe it's just from a jumper," He replied with a shrug. If Sherlock wasn't going to tell him who El was, he wasn't going to tell him she was here.

"I know all your jumpers, none of them are red or partially red," Sherlock replied returning to the sofa.

"So you are tearing up the flat over a red fiber," John commented slowly. "At least you aren't blowing anything up," He muttered to himself as he hung up his jacket. He boiled a pot of tea, leaving one for Sherlock.

He then sat back with a small smile as he watched Sherlock move along the flat. Finally the man retreated to perching on his chair. John placed Sherlock's phone next to him just as it went off.

"What!?" He snapped finally answering it. "What does it matter?" He replied a few seconds later. "So? I'm busy," He snapped snapping the phone shut and throwing it away. After a few seconds he stood up grabbing his still slightly warm cup of tea and stalking off to his room.

John sighed; it was amazing how Sherlock could go from somewhat sane to completely insane in a matter of minutes. He picked up Sherlock phone and placed it on the coffee table.

Then Sherlock's phone went off, a text this time, John stared at it for a moment. It was strange; he sudden had the sudden curiosity to see what it was. After all it could be important, besides it wasn't like Sherlock minded his personal space. He picked up Sherlock's phone and read the text, as he did a large grin spread across his face.

_John is asking questions about El, make sure that information doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I will be watching –M_

So Mycroft did know El, John smiled. The first good news he had heard all week.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Unless I come up with another idea, the next chapter will probably have El's identity in it. So review if you would like, I always welcome them. **


	6. And she is

**I don't own Sherlock**

** I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

221b Baker Street had turned into a war zone over the next two days. Sherlock was definitely in one of his moods. For the life of him, John couldn't keep up with him. He'd go from staring quite strangely at John to setting things on fire. John was debating to kill someone just to get Sherlock out of the flat.

"Bored!" Sherlock shouted interrupt John's thoughts about killing someone. John sighed it must have been the 15th time he had yelled bored in the flat in the past 5 minutes.

"You've stated that," John replied returning to cleaning up what was left of Sherlock's last 'experiment'. "Multiple times," He muttered under his breath. He sighed rubbing his eyes as he finished. Due to Sherlock's explosive boredom he had only been able to catch an hour of sleep on the couch before being awoken by Sherlock setting something on fire.

He groaned again when he heard Sherlock's phone go off. He looked up to see the detective curled up on the couch. John got up picking up the phone and holding it out to Sherlock. Sherlock just looked at it and shrugged.

"Sherlock's phone," John sighed.

"John?" El's confused voice asked. "Can I talk to Sherlock?" It continued.

"You can try," John replied holding it out to Sherlock. Who, in return, just turned over pulling his blue robe around him. "I don't think he's going to talk to you," He added with a sigh.

"Tell him to stop pouting and get on the damn phone," She replied.

"Sherlock, she says and I quote 'stop pouting and get on the damn phone'," John commented. Sherlock just grunted.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes if you don't get your damn ass on the phone or God help me," The rest of her threat was cut off as Sherlock snatched the phone from John before stalking off to his room.

"William?" John muttered watching him go. His thoughts on the name, and Sherlock actually doing what he was told, were quickly dropped due to strange sizzling the remains of Sherlock's last experiment began to produce.

"We have a case," Sherlock commented moments after John had vanquished the strange sizzling. He looked up to find the man fully dressed.

"Good," John commented grabbing his jacket. "Who is are client?" He asked out of habit.

"You know very well who our client is," Sherlock snapped. "Hurry up," He added hurrying down the steps to hail a cab.

"Where are we headed?" John asked slipping into the back of the cab. Sherlock didn't answer. John stared at him for a moment, wondering if the man was thinking or still 'pouting' as El had put it. He sighed knowing he wouldn't get any information out of him anyway.

"So why are we here?" John asked as they pulled up in front of Scotland Yard.

"Guess," Sherlock replied.

"Are we bailing El out?" John asked. "I doubt I brought enough cash," He added staring up at the tall building.

He followed the silent detective up to Lestrade's office, where he barged in. He took one look at the shocked man before turning and moving off. John gave Lestrade a small smile and a wave before taking off after Sherlock.

"Sherlock, you can't just go barging around Scotland Yard," John said as he caught up with the taller man.

"No one is stopping me," Sherlock replied as he neared a black door. He tried the doorknob only to find it locked.

"Sherlock!" John hissed as the man rammed his shoulder into the door. "Sherlock you can't just break into a locked room in Scotland Yard!" He snapped as the detective tried again, this time the door popped open.

"Mycroft?" John asked shocked seeing the man in the room. He looked around to see El in handcuffs behind a table.

"John," Mycroft replied with a small smile.

"Sherlock you came," El commented surprised.

"I see you had your doubts," Sherlock commented eyeing Mycroft.

"I have been here two days," El replied. "I recognize one of your tantrums when I hear it. Excuse me for not wanting to be here for another two days." She added sharply. "Now can someone get me out of these?" She added raising her voice as she rattled the silver cuffs.

"You still haven't told me why you are in them," Mycroft replied. El groaned.

"Why does it matter? I'm innocent," She replied.

"They are about ready to charge you with murder," Mycroft replied his voice rising slightly. John's eyes widened, they definitely didn't have enough money to bail her out.

"So? Sherlock gets arrested for murder all the time," El replied.

"I do not," Sherlock protested.

"Only because John keeps you out of trouble," Mycroft replied with a forced smile. "Now will you tell us why they think you did it?"

"Fine," El sighed bitterly. "I was poking around an abandoned house, for research." She started. "Turns out it wasn't so abandoned, some guy jumped me. I got slashed by his blade, so I reacted. I grabbed the first thing I could get my hand on and swung. I heard more voices so I left, quickly. Some streetwalker must have seen me leaving the house." She finished. "The guy was shot, surprisingly the caliber matched my gun. So they think I did it."

"Sherlock," Mycroft sighed handing a file to him. John watched as he flipped it open.

"Where did he cut you," Sherlock asked.

"Here," El replied pulling up her shirt and showing John's stitches off.

"Please tell me you went to a hospital," Mycroft sighed rubbing his eyes.

"I went to a hospital," El replied in a dead pan voice. "You told me to tell you," She added to Mycroft's annoyed glare. John watched as Sherlock stepped closer looking at the small stitches.

"Something you would like to tell us?" Sherlock asked with a glance to John. John stuttered when Mycroft's gaze turned on him as well.

"Don't get mad at him," El said saving the stuttering doctor. "I told him not to tell you. And you know how I feel about hospitals," She added.

"John what time did El show up?" Sherlock asked John.

"Right after you left," John replied.

"I waited for you to leave to go see Mycroft," She added. "Why?"

"So you left the not so abandoned house at what 11?" Sherlock continued. El nodded. "Reaching Baker Street at about 11:10 and reached 221b at around 11:15," He continued establishing a timeline. "How long did the stitches take?" He asked John.

"I don't know 20 minutes tops?" John replied.

"Meaning that she was at 221b Baker street by 11:36, which happens to be the time of death," Sherlock finished.

"There was a whole half hour between me knocking the guy out and him actually dying?" El asked shocked.

"I suspect his 'friends' waited for him to wake up to get his story before killing him." Sherlock replied. "Donovan didn't think to ask you where you were at the time of death because they assumed you shot him after knocking him out. Case closed." He added snapping the file shut.

"We should tell Lestrade," John commented.

"Thank God," El grinned. "Now get me out of these," She shouted at the glass mirror.

Sherlock and John hurried to Lestrade's office.

"I have correctly solved one your cases," Sherlock said in greeting. Lestrade looked up, surprised to see Sherlock again. "The one concerning the abandoned house," He added.

"That isn't mine," Lestrade replied.

"Then whose is it?" John asked confused.

"I gave it to Donovan, I figured she could head her own case," Lestrade replied. "Why?" He asked suddenly worried. "What did she miss?"

"The fact that the blow to the head was dealt a whole half hour before the actual murder," Sherlock replied handing over the file. "Placing her at 221b Baker Street at the time of death." He added.

"What, you and her?" Lestrade asked with a laugh.

"He's lying," Donovan's voice sounded out before she entered the room followed closely by Anderson. "She's his sister." She added triumphantly.

"Very good," Sherlock replied as El entered the room just freed from her handcuffs. "However physical proof is very hard to argue with." He added.

"What proof?" Donovan asked her eyes narrowing.

"Stitches," Sherlock replied. He showed off his most recent wound that John had stitched up and put it next to El's. "Performed excellently by the good doctor," He added with a nod towards John. "I suggest you find a new suspect." He added.

Donovan turned in a huff, however Anderson stayed put still staring at El. John let out an awkward cough, and Anderson jumped. His face turned into a glare.

"Anderson if you even think about my sister about that way again," Sherlock trailed off.

"I wasn't," Anderson sneered. "Besides you don't hold that power," He added turning, only to be met by Mycroft.

"But I do," Mycroft commented with a smile. "I suggest you forget about this, unless you want to be a garbage man for the rest of your life." He added.

John fought his laugh as Anderson physically gulped and hurried after Donovan.

"Sister," John commented. "I should have seen that," He added as he began noticing the similarities, in their looks, the way the talked and moved. El just smiled.

"You should have," Sherlock agreed. "I thought it would be quite easy." He added.

"Who wants something to eat?" El announced. "I'm buying." She added with a wink. "After all you both just got me off a murder charge and out of some man's creepy thoughts." She added.

"Speaking of that, I think you owe us something," Sherlock commented with a small grin.

"Yes, thank you." El replied. "I thought buying lunch covered that."

"You know what we mean," Mycroft replied.

"Fine," El groaned. "Mummy was right; if it wasn't for you two I'd be in jail." She pouted. "Now lunch?" She continued. Sherlock just gave John a small smile and moved out of Lestrade's office.

"So what restaurant should we go to," El mused as they exited Scotland Yard. "Any suggestions?" She asked John.

"No," John replied shocked. He had assumed the lunch invitation was a family thing.

"John you are practically family," El commented reading his mind in a very Sherlock way. "Besides you helped get me out of jail too," She added with a wink.

"Not really," John protested.

"If you hadn't picked up the phone, or stitched me up, I wouldn't have an alibi or a consulting detective to look at my case," El replied. "Now any suggestions?" She added with a smile.

"No," John replied shaking his head as a large black car rolled up.

"I think Mycroft knows one Elona," Sherlock commented. "After all he has gained 4 pounds." He added.

"I've lost 4 pounds," Mycroft replied stiffly.

"Elona?" John asked curiously.

"I suppose we haven't been formally introduced," El mused. "John Watson, I am Elona. Elona Holmes."

* * *

**Another Chapter finished, and the big surprise! Alright I'm guessing a lot of you saw the whole sister thing coming, just because this isn't the first of its kind, or the best written. But I enjoyed writing it so it doesn't really matter. **

** Side notes! The name Elona Holmes is pulled from a book I read as a child. I don't remember the author or any of the tittles, and I hardly remember the plots. All I remember is the name and that she is Sherlock's sister, and it is all that I consciously pulled from stories. **

** I also had her use Sherlock's 'full' name. That is just the name I got from google, so if it isn't right I'm sorry, but I'm using it anyway. **

** I hoped you enjoyed it, even if you saw the sister thing coming! Reviews are always welcomed! **


	7. A Meal and Entertainment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock!**

**Sorry about the long delay, stuff did stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this place is open?" El asked peering out the window of the car as it started to slow down.

"Of course it is," Mycroft replied as the car came to a complete stop.

"I think that's a closed sign," John commented peering out the window as well. Just as he said it a little woman appeared in the window flipping the sign to open. Mycroft just smiled before stepping out of the car.

"This looks a little low rent, for you," Sherlock commented following his brother. "I'm sure the desserts make up for it," He added with a little grin. Mycroft just rolled his eyes as he headed for the door.

John looked around at the place shocked; the inside looked completely different from the outside. The highly polished floor was home to many red leather booths. Each booth had a tall walls that separated it from the one next to it, making the whole place very private.

"Mr. Holmes," A friendly voice greeted. "And guests," The woman continued moving down through the booths. John could almost feel her eyeing Sherlock. "Looks like your normal table won't do," She added nervously as El stepped out from behind Sherlock. "I think we might have a bigger one in the back," She added.

She leaned over her hostess's stand to grab several menus before leading the way back to the only corner booth in the place.

"I take it you don't get very big parties," El commented poking the red leather of the booth before slipping into the booth. John waited for Sherlock to scoot in next to her. John went to say something but he was met by a look that clearly stated the Sherlock was not going to scoot into the booth.

"Fine," John sighed slipping into the booth forced to use that awkward scooting until he got to right spot.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The hostess asked handing out the menus.

"Would you by any chance have Blueberry Lemonade?" El asked with a smile. The woman froze. "I'll just have tea," She added. The hostess took the rest of their drink orders and hurried off.

"So I understand you just had a new book come out," Mycroft commented starting the conversation.

"Yes," El replied with a nod. "You start any new governments?" She asked Mycroft with a smile.

John watched shocked as the table fell into a comfortable conversation. It was far from a normal family conversation, mostly lingering on murders, but it was shockingly peaceful. John did find it nice to find that Sherlock could hold a conversation without flinging insults every few minutes.

"Sherlock eat," John commented once the food had arrived. Sherlock looked at the dish he had ordered.

"It looked better in the picture," Sherlock commented looking down at the food with an almost appalled face.

"Really?" El commented looking at it. "Then I'll just help myself," She commented stabbing something at random from Sherlock's plate. "Want some," She added offering it to John. She gave him a wink to play along.

"Well we shouldn't waste food," He added eying a piece of food on Sherlock's plate. Sherlock groaned and moved his plate over before stabbing something moodily with his fork. "Well now I know one way to get him to eat," John muttered.

"Really, I would love to pass my knowledge on," El smiled. "And of course you probably haven't heard about the summer we spent in America," She continued.

"If you utter a single word about that and I will burn your teddy bear," Sherlock snapped. El made a small whimper. The meal fell back into the conversation until the Hostess came to pick up the empty plates, well empty plates and Sherlock's played with plate.

"May I borrow Sherlock for a moment?" Mycroft asked placing the napkin from his lap on the table. John saw Sherlock roll his eyes, but followed his brother off.

"Sherlock seems happy," El commented taking a sip from her tea.

"Mycroft seems quite calm as well; you have a good effect on them." He added with a smile. El just laughed.

"Please, they indulge me," El replied. "I meant just Sherlock." She continued. "You've had a very good influence on him," She added.

"Ah, well," John stuttered. "What do you mean they indulge you?" He asked changing the subject.

"I'm the idiot of the family," El replied, waving John off when he started to protest. "I was a very clingy child, and unlike Sherlock and Mycroft I have always been horrible at controlling my emotions. Mummy was afraid that they would 'upset' me. So she made sure that they would play with me, that they would act like 'normal' big brothers." El explained.

"That must have been rough to find out," John commented. He tried imaging Harry pretending to act like a big sister.

"I found out when I was 7, and I threw the biggest tantrum." El replied with a small smile. "I spent a year telling them they didn't have to do things with me. However they explained that I had 'grown' on them."

"Well you are their sister," John smiled. "I do have a question, does he get less annoying after you 'grow' on him.

"John, you've already have grown on him," El replied with a laugh. "Congratulations you have meet the least annoying form of Sherlock," She added finishing their conversation. "Boys," She grinned.

"I don't mean to cut your conversation short, but if you want a ride home we will have to leave now," Mycroft smiled. "I do have a job," He added.

"Well then we shouldn't keep the queen waiting," Sherlock smiled.

"Great," El smiled. "I can use a shower," She added digging out her wallet and paying the bill. There was a flurry of jackets being put on before they headed back out to the black car.

"Home sweet home," El smiled when she saw her place. "Till we meet again," She added with a wink.

"So what did you two discuss?" John asked to fill the empty silence once El had left.

"Just a simple case," Mycroft replied with a smile. Sherlock only snorted.

"You should be embarrassed you had to ask," Sherlock replied. John looked between the two of them, he had a feeling he was missing something. The thought was chased from his mind by the car coming to a screeching halt.

Mycroft looked around in confusion. "Is there a problem?" He asked pressing the intercom button. He was met by a loud gun shot.

John immediately went for his gun, and Sherlock pointed to the other door when he heard footsteps toward his. John motioned for Sherlock to crawl past him. Mycroft was already opening the other car door gently when the opposite one opened. John nodded and fired shots as Sherlock and Mycroft ducked out the door.

John quickly followed out with a quick glance around. The front of his shirt was grabbed before he received a sharp blow to the face. He groaned as he hit the ground. He watched as Sherlock was pulled into a black van, before passing out.

* * *

** Another chapter done, sorry about the long delay! I hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
